Why I Don't Like OCs
by Creepy-Pasta
Summary: I've been reading a lot of stories that have an OC in them. This is only my opinion. If you don't want to read it,that's fine. Just please no flames. Again, this is my personal opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Now, before I begin, let me start by saying that not all OCs are bad. I've read plenty of stories that have decent OCs with good personalities. So, again, not all OCs are bad. But you have to admit there are plenty that just scream: "MARY-SUE!"

For those that don't know what a Mary-Sue is, it's a character that's too perfect. In 1973, a young author by the name of Paula Smith, made a Star Trek Fanfiction called "A Trekkie's Tale." This starred her OC, Mary-Sue: The youngest Lieutenant in the fleet, at only fifteen and a half years old. She has caught the attention of many members of the crew and is considered to be the most trustworthy, butt kicking and the most beautiful girl around.

This is what I mean by too perfect. There isn't a personality in her at all. She's a blank slate that stands around and helps everyone with her kindness and brave nature. While everyone can be nice and brave, there is always a limit. And thus, the Mary-Sue was born.

Everyone in the Fanfiction world has, at one point or another, made their very own Mary-Sue OC. I made a Mary-Sue OC once and luckily I never published it on this website. Thank God, I didn't know Fanfiction even existed at the time.

Anyways, there are a lot of fandom in this website that allows us to express our own opinions and what we thought could happen or wished would happen. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. The Fanfiction ideas that don't work are usually the ones involving OCs, and I can see why. It's way too cliché.

In all the OC stories I've read, each one has a similar problem in it. Tell me if this sounds familiar:

"After a freak accident that landed Julie in the Autobots' base, the young girl now has to face the dark past she's been running from her whole life."

Or…

"What type of mysteries is this girl/guy hiding? And how will it affect the world?"

Do you see?

A lot of OC always has this dark, mysterious past that forces them to be unique. Sure, that could work, but it's been done so many times that's basically the same silly thing over and over again. Heck, I can already tell by reading the first two sentences of the summary that the OC is probably going to have super-powers. Is probably going to be an orphan or live in an abusive environment and will somehow, in a crazy, unoriginal way, save the day as the newest super-hero.

This isn't the end though. The OC usually haves some sort of love-interest, especially if it's a female OC. Usually, she will end up falling love with the main character of the fandom. Why? Because, the OCs that don't have a personality are just skins for everyone to wear.

In the past, super-heroes like Superman or Wonder woman didn't have personalities in the early comics; they were just a skin for us kids to wear.

Did it work? Yes, it did for a time, but eventually everyone wanted more; more personality, more drama and so on. We craved for something different and unique in these super-heroes that we almost demanded they be changed.

The word 'Super-Hero' has changed from a person who saves lives, to someone who inspires a country. And since a lot of Super-Heroes now have personalities, we're back to wanting to be like them, so we created OCs that would stand beside our super heroes and sometimes try to outshine them.

Now, again, not all OCs are bad. The ones that have personalities that we can understand are the ones I personally like. The ones that don't have super-powers and just do their best to assist the main characters, but not outshine them, those are the ones I enjoy.

But I don't just hate OCs because their too perfect. I hate them because they try to replace a main character. You have no idea how many Danny Phantom OCs I've read that try to replace Sam Manson. Usually that OC is either goth or anti-goth, which in my definition, means they're super girly-No pun intended.

They always try to get on Sam's nerves, Sam goes out of character and gets back at them, pulling a 'Paulina' and this results in a conflict between Sam and the OC which will resolve when Sam realizes her mistakes and apologizes to the OC.

The OC stuff isn't just limited to Danny Phantom though, it's everywhere in Fanfiction. It's in Teen Titans, Young Justice, Transformers, ect…

I'm not saying we shouldn't' make OCs, I'm saying we should make good OCs. Once with personalities that make us feel related to the character. If the OC has powers, at least give them a reason to have powers, whether it's because of experiments, or because they've been through freak accidents, just don't copy what's already been done in the fandom. And please don't make them replace a main character. If you want your OC to get with a main character like Danny Phantom, then please give reasons why they fit and how they can be on Sam's good side, without causing horrible, unneeded drama that'll ruin Sam and Danny's friendship. I've read too many stories where Danny falls for this girl-who is usually goth- and then those result into a conflict between her and Sam or Danny and Sam. It just doesn't work well in my opinion. But who knows maybe I'm expecting the greatest Fanfiction ever and I'm just being silly.

The main point is, I don't hate everyone's OC. I just hate the ones that try to be too perfect. Please, everyone, make imperfect, perfect OCs.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all the awesome feedback! As for those who said that it might be taken down, don't worry, I'm aware, but still thank you for telling me.

A lot of you had a lot to say about my post and while I know it isn't an actual story, I'm thinking about changing it and turning it into a ranting story for DP characters, though I'm not sure if that'll work or not. Anyways, again thank you guys.

Also, some of you have asked how to make your character a good OC character. I wish I could tell you, but I honestly can't. What I think is a good OC might be different from what you think is a good OC. Personally, any OC has potential just as long as you give them a personality and a reason to be in your story then by all means-WRITE IT!

A lot of OCs I've read usually don't have a point in the story other than to be a copy and paste character. Nothing stands out about them and for some reason we have to acknowledge their existence. Even the romance between copy and paste characters is a little strange, it's like watching an unsalted cracker propose to a sheet of sandpaper, nothing stands out and for some reason we have to think their romance is legit, even though it's pretty forced. Like how Danny instantly falls for this girl he just met not five seconds ago and thinks they're meant to be.

By like I said in the last chapter, not all OCs are bad, but a lot of them definitely need more characteristics other than their beauty/handsomeness. Give the OC chemistry with the main character. Give them reason to fall in love aside from physical appearances, would you fall in love with some complete stranger just by looking at him or her? No. You don't know who they are if they're some kind of psycho.

My advice to everyone who asked me about what a good OCs is: If you want your OC to have good qualities give them a personality and chemistry especially if they're going to hook up with one of the main characters. Again, this is my personal opinion and therefore shouldn't be taken too seriously.

I hope this helps and if not then I'm sorry. I'll see about turning this into a rant story for the DP characters that way this won't be taken down XP. Love you guys and I hope you have an awesome weekend!


End file.
